


Three Hugs

by Stone_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mari being Mari, Post episode 5, Victor Being Victor, spoilers for episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Heart/pseuds/Stone_Heart
Summary: Yuuri confronts Victor after confessing his love to him in front of the whole world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this. I hope you enjoy!

The press had pounced on him as soon as he left the building. It was an incoherent babble of noise, and he couldn’t even hear over the snap of cameras.

It hit Yuri as soon as he was in the taxi. He had just confessed, on live television. His whole family had been watching! He clutched the sides of his head. This was going to be bad. He should have stopped as soon as he had begun speaking about Victor. He knew as soon as he looked upon the reporters faces that this was going to be big news.

 _There is no point in worrying_ , he tried to reassure himself. He had already said the words, they had already slipped from his mouth. There was nothing he could do now.

 _Victor._ He thought, his cheeks going red. _How would he react to this? Did I just ruin everything?_ He didn’t want to cry. He didn’t want to step out of the taxi with red eyes. Everyone would know what happened. There was bound to be press at home, just waiting to interview him. Yuri really didn’t need this now. He tried to steady his breathing.

 _Thank god Victor went home earlier,_ he thought. It would have been immensely embarrassing to be sitting next to him when he had just said that in front of everything.

Almost too quickly, the taxi came to a stop. He paid the man, and stepped out.

“Hello Yuri!” Cried his mother, running towards him and pulling him into an embrace. “You were so wonderful! You did really well tonight. Everyone is so proud of you!” He held her tightly, trying to hold back the tears. He rubbed his eyes, grinning, and the overwhelming feelings began to spill into his chest. “Now, now, don’t cry!” She said, patting his back. “You did so well! Come now, wipe those tears away. I’d bet that Victor would even let you have a pork cutlet bowl tonight!”

He giggled, nodding. “Alright, mom.” She had always been so supportive of him. Why had he never realized it before?

Inside, he pulled off his coat and sat down at a table. “Yuuko and Takeshi took the kids home! They were really grumpy. And Minako left. Said she would come by in the morning.” He nodded. It made sense, it was almost midnight. He couldn’t expect them to sit around waiting for him to arrive.

“Yuri!” Said Mari, chortling. “You killed it out there!” She pulled him into a warm hug, then almost squeezed the life out of him. “I’m so proud of my baby brother!”

“Mari, don’t tease him,” she said, but laughed. She placed a bowl down where he sat.

He ate, eyes watering. He had no idea pork cutlet bowls could taste this good! Just the fact that he hadn’t had them in a long time made it all the sweeter.

“Are you sure Victor said this was okay?” he said in between bites.

“Hey, after your victory, he better!”

Victor. Right. _Where is he?_

“I wouldn’t bother him now. He went up to his room. He’s probably sleeping by now.” Said his mother, smiling.

Mari followed him up the stairs. “Did you mean what you said?” She asked, pulling out a cigarette. Yuri’s face felt warm. “Yuri. You can tell me. I’m no tattle-tale.”

“Um… I think so.” He said, quietly.

“Ha, you should have seen Victor’s face when you said you loved him!” She said, shaking her head. “He lit up like a lightbulb.” That made his face even warmer.

“Did he say anything?” Yuri asked. He didn’t want to sound desperate. Mari shook her head. “No, he just went up to his room.” She walked across the hall. “You should go talk to him. It’s obvious you two are crazy over each other.” She took a nonchalant puff of smoke

“But-“

“No buts. Talk to him,” she smiled sympathetically. “Don’t lose this now. You’re on a roll tonight. It’ll be fine.” She closed the door to her room, leaving him all alone in the dark hallway. Yuri walked forward, determined, his heart pounding in his chest.

 _I’m going to tell Victor._ He thought. _I’m going to tell it to him, face to face. I’m not going to back away!_ As he came closer, he felt dizzy. He walked straight passed, and into his room, collapsing onto his bed and groaning. _I can’t do this._ He mentally groaned. A sudden knock on the door had him jumping to his feet, looking in shock as he saw a gentle smile and gray hair.

“Victor!” He cried, startled. “Please, believe me, let me explain!”

Victor took a deep breath, then nodded. “What do you want to explain, Yuri?”

Yuri’s legs were quivering. “Please, Victor! Don’t misunderstand me-“

“Don’t worry, I’m listening.” Said the soft voice once more. Yuri expected him to get closer, but he stood by the doorway, silent, waiting for more.

“I know what I said, but that doesn’t mean that anything has to change!” Yuri cried. “I mean, I’m sorry. I put you on the spot in the conference. It wasn’t fair, I should have taken your feelings into account and I didn’t. I really don’t want to ruin our relationship!” He said, his eyes shiny and wet. Tears began to fall, trailing down his face to his chin.

“You didn’t ruin anything Yuri!” Said Victor. “Can I sit down?” Yuri nodded, moving to make space for him on the bed. Two arms wrapped around him, embracing him, holding him together.

“I’m so weird.” Said Yuri, tears dampening Victor’s shoulder. Victor's arms rubbed his back gently.

“Don’t say that. Yuri, you did amazingly today. And you saying such wonderful things about me didn’t ruin anything!” A kiss was planted on his cheek. Victor was kissing his tears away. “If anything, it made me like you even more. Yuri.” He said, gently placing his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. One came up to his jawline. “I love you. I love the way you skate. I love your passion for life! Yuri, there is hardly anything you could do at this point to make me stop loving you.”

Yuri’s bottom lip trembled. “Victor.” He said, barely a whisper. Then, in a sudden moment, Yuri leaned forward kissing him. He had only kissed once, a dare, so he was rather inexperienced, but Victor kissed back. It was gentle like he didn’t want to scare him off. Victor didn’t mind his shaking, clammy hands, or the fact that he was still crying and he didn’t know why.

“I love you, Victor.” He said once they had separated. They had climbed under the blankets (it was still pretty chilly) and Yuri lay with Victor’s arms wrapped around him.

“I figured.” Said Victor. “I mean, you did say you loved me in front of the whole world. I’m not sure I know anyone else with that kind of dedication!”

Yuri’s face flushed, blood rushing to his already red face.

“Please don’t, Mari already grilled me in the hallway.”

“You think I didn’t hear that!” said Victor, his eyes gleaming softly.

Soon after, they fell asleep, not caring if they would be found in each other’s arms when morning came again.


	2. Bonus!!!

"Hello?" Said Yuuko, knocking on the door. Yuri was usually up at the point. He couldn't still have been embarrassed, could he? "Yuri, I'm coming in. You better not be naked or something- oh-" She said, stilling as she opened the door.

Yuri and Victor were both asleep, Yuri's nose against Victor's chest. The blankets had fallen to the floor at some point in the night. Yuri snored softly.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, covering her mouth.

"It's probably best to wait until they wake up." Said Mrs Katsuki, grinning just as wide as Yuuko. "I'd say they both deserve a little time off."

The door was slowly shut, as to not create much noise, if only to keep this quiet special moment for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so hyped for the next episode!


End file.
